Sasuke's love problem
by Metrixe
Summary: Sasuke make a love potion to make Sakura love him. However, the results is just not what he was expecting.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, but the plot is mine.

Warning: May contain OOC!

**Sasuke's love problem**

Sasuke love Sakura. He acknowledges that fact from all of his previous actions and feeling. He would always find himself lost in her beauty, feeling protective of her… However, even though Sasuke realize his feeling, he doesn't have the gut to confess. Yes, the great genius Uchiha Sasuke is afraid. Fear of rejection has stopped him from confessing his feelings. So the Sasuke has a great idea.

Sasuke walk down the street, trying to find a certain pink haired girl. He is grinning endlessly. (Yes, I know, THE UCHIHA SASUKE is grinning, I had warned you about OOC didn't I). Sasuke's fan girls faint at his sight. They started to squeal loudly as their "beloved and the absolutely cool and extremely kawaii Sasuke" pass by. But Sasuke is not bothered by their action. He is in an extremely good mood today, because he had found a solution to his love problem. He had developed a love potion. If whoever drinks it, will fall in love with whoever they saw first. As if it was his luck, he found the pink haired kuinochi sitting at Ichiraku with Naruto. He could feel the excitement running down his spine.

"Oy, Sasuke-teme" yelled Naruto with ramen still streaming from his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke took a seat next to the two "Shut up, Dobe"

As Sasuke place down the potion bottle on the table, he tries to think of a way to get Sakura to drink the potion without suspicion. Naruto and Sakura just continue eating, oblivious to the intent of the Uchiha next to them.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan." Lee pop out of nowhere ", today is a wonderful day fill with youth. Will you go out with me?" Lee said as he struck his "nice guy" pose, with a shine in his teeth, and a thumb ups struck forward. A vein pops onto Sasuke's forehead at the sight of the furry eyebrows boy.

Sakura sweat drops, "Maybe some other time, Lee"

Suddenly, Lee spots the bottle on the table counter. Without a second thought, Lee grabs the bottle and finish with one gulp. "Excuse me Sasuke; I'm just very thirsty from Gai-sensei's training of YOUTH!"

Sasuke watch in horror as Lee gulps down the rest of the potion. There goes his "brilliant plan". Sasuke hopes to god that Lee wouldn't look at him first.

However, life just didn't go easy on the Uchiha boy.

As if it is a curse, Lee's eyes bored right into his obsidian one.

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN", squeal Lee as he grabs onto his neck tight, batting his eyes. Sakura's eyes went as wide as saucers, and Naruto was trying his best not to roll on the floor laughing.

Sasuke jump out of Lee's grab as if it's fire, and shout, "Arhg, stay away from me."

"But Sasuke-kun, we belong together." Lee pouts as he starts blowing hearts toward to trembling and freak-out Uchiha.

Sasuke yelp (yes, he yelp), as he tries to dodge Lee's glittery hearts. A chibi Sasuke flung his arms wildly, frantically moving to the right, the left; and finally, jump up in the air and did a split to dodge the final heart.

Naruto can't take it anymore, he rolls on to the floor and laugh crazily.

Sakura had fainted due to the weirdness of the situation.

Everyone in and outside of the ramen place are starring at Sasuke and Lee with interest.

Sasuke is panting due to his attempt of dodging the hearts.

Lee is standing in front of Sasuke, with sunset background and seagulls in the distance. "I will win Sasuke-kun's heart no matter what!" He said as the wave crash right behind him. He stands there in his "nice guy pose".

Suddenly, Gai-sensei pops out of nowhere.

"Lee" Gai-sensei shouts, with tears streaming out of his eyes, "How could you?"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

As if Sasuke didn't even existed, Lee roughly pushes him aside, and hug his sensei like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm so sorry Gai-sensei"

"It's alright Lee, I understand. Everybody make mistakes during their time of YOUTH"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

The two continue to hug, as the sunset background mysteriously appears, and romantic music was put on.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but no one could match the wonderful and youthful GAI-SENSEI" Said Lee as he hold Gai's hand and walk toward the shining sunset.

Everyone watch with wide eyes as the two left.

When Sasuke finally snap out of it, he turns around and tries to find Sakura.

No such luck.

"Sakura-chan left, teme. The Hokage called for her 30 minutes ago."

At that, Sasuke fainted on the ground.

Today just isn't his day.

Author's notes:

This is my first fanfic, please review. I'm sorry if it's OOC, I thought that the story would be funnier that way, Ha-ha. Please review. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake, and the fact that it's lack SasuSaku moments.


End file.
